Sarah Bishop
'''Sarah Bishop '''is the mother of rookie Dino Attack agent Kate Bishop. Biography Early Life Prior to the Dino Attack, Sarah lived in LEGO City with her brother, Wallace Bishop, a scientist whose experiments allowed them to make a living. One day, while driving home from work, Sarah was the unfortunate victim of an unknown hit-and-run driver. The resulting collision sent the car crashing off the road, resulting in numerous injuries. While the mysterious driver responsible got away and was never identified, Sarah was quickly recovered by the fire department and rushed to a nearby hospital, where she was looked after. During the weeks that she recovered, Sarah grew close to Alan Pierce, the young doctor taking care of her. The two briefly had a romantic affair before she recovered and was allowed to leave. However, a few months later, she discovered that she was pregnant. Roughly a year later, she gave birth to a baby girl, who she named Kate. For roughly six years, Sarah raised Kate at home with Wallace. However, unfortunate circumstances involving the death of Wallace's assistant led to him being committed at the Napoleon XIV Mental Institution. Over the next few years, Sarah found herself struggling to raise Kate. With Wallace committed, Sarah lost the income they had made from his experiments. She soon faced numerous economic problems due to numerous debts to people who had financed Wallace, and had difficulty finding and sticking to a job. She always put what little money she could get into ensuring Kate's education, something that was helped by the mysterious Frank Einstein, who frequently mailed her cheques to ensure Kate got into the best schools available. Eventually, the Dino Attack broke out. Sarah managed to get Kate to the safety of Antarctica. However, against her mother's wishes, Kate decided to join the Dino Attack Team, hoping to turn her life around. Living in Antarctica Sarah struggled to cope with Kate's absence in the time she was away. Thinking that she might eventually show up, Sarah volunteered as a medical assistant in Antarctica. She also found herself befriending a bowling enthusiast and rookie Dino Attack Agent Dude, who had been rejected from the team on account of his stupid codename, as well as his buddies Walter and Donnie. Reunion With Pierce One day, while helping a newly arrived group of wounded agents, Sarah was shocked to find a man she recognized as Pierce, and began helping him along with Jenny Strangebrick, a traumatized young girl who had been beaten and tortured by two men before being sent to Antarctica. Sarah was somewhat able to rekindle her old romance while looking after Pierce, during which time she explained to him that he was in fact Kate's father. Pierce, in turn, revealed that he had met Kate, and had become a very close friend of hers. When Pierce told her the story of how she had been treated by Rotor, Sarah was furious. Later, while having dinner with Pierce, Sarah was approached by Dude, who informed her that he and a small group of other agents were being transferred. Hoping for a chance to see Kate, Sarah decided to volunteer. She considered taking Jenny with her, but was ultimately not permitted to do so on account of the potential risks. Dino Attack Headquarters Sarah arrived at the headquarters alongside Pierce shortly before the rest of the team returned from Adventurers' Island. As soon as she identified Rotor, she proceeded to violently assault him, and in the process might have unwittingly given Cabin a concussion as well. As soon as she was done, she was pleasantly surprised to find Kate was with them. It turned out that Kate had met Frank Einstein and learned that Sarah had been lying to her. Reluctantly, Sarah decided to sit down with Kate and explain everything. Abilities and Traits Sarah can be described as a polite and genuinely kind woman. As a single mother, she is instinctively caring of others, though she puts her own daughter above all else whenever possible. Category:Atton Rand Category:Dino Attack Allies Category:Third Headquarters Squad Category:To Be Expanded